ese apuesto rubio
by hardtoexplain8
Summary: era el día, la chica le diría al mejor amigo de su hermano lo que sentía por el ... CREEK y rubyxtweek ?
**Al parecer los tucker tienen preferencia por los rubios…**

Ruby estaba emocionada, era un dia muy especial. Desde hace un tiempo había comenzado a sentir cosas muy fuertes por el mejor amigo de su hermano. De pequeña recordaba al nervioso chico rubio siguiendo a su hermano en sus aburridos y monótonos juegos, siempre con sus extraños tics y bebiendo cafe en grandes cantidades. Al ser niños ella solo lo veía como unchico torpe, recuerda con gracia cuando a las asiáticas se les ocurrió dibujarlos como gays y como todo el pueblo fue feliz con aquella pareja, pero claro, ella siempre supo que era una farsa.

Y justamente eso era lo que más le alegraba, era una farsa y con el pasar de los años Tweek se había co vertido en un hombre muy guapo y tanto el como Craig eran los chicos más codiciados por las chicas del pueblo, pero ella tenia una ventaja enorme ya que el rubio pasaba casi todos los días en su casa. De pequeños Tweek siempre la trato bien, la incluía en los juegos a pesar de las quejas de Craig y siempre le traia algún pastelillo de la cafetería de sus padres y a lo largo de los años el rubio mantuvo esas atenciones con ella y Ruby simplemente no pudo evitar enamorarse de ya ahora universitario Tweek.

Craig y Tweek estaban en su primer año de universidad y Ruby en secundaria. Ambos chicos estudiaban historia del arte, hacían sus trabajos juntos en la casa de Craig y Tweek siempre se daba el tiempo de hablar con Ruby, contarle la presión que le causaba estudiar, lo diferente que era la universidad a la escuela y cosas asi. Siempre había tiempo para ponerse al dia y charlar con la peliroja.

Y hoy era martes, seria un dia cualquiera si no fuera porque los padres de los Tucker asistían a una asamblea de el pueblo y Craig y Tweek estudiarían juntos en su casa. Tenían examen por lo que el pelinegro le exijo a la chica que no entrara a su habitación a molestarlos pero Ruby tenia un plan, pasara lo que pasara hoy la chica se declararía a Tweek.

-ya llegamos -saludo craig entrando con el rubio a la casa y haciendo su seña.

-hola idiota-saludo la chica devolviendo la seña- y Tweek

-hola ngh Ruby- saludo el chico de sus sueños,la chica no podia evitar sonrojarse cada vez que el rubio le hablaba.

-tenemos que estudiar pequeña idiota asi sue no jodas-dijo Craig subiendo las escaleras y cargando varios libros y Tweek detrás de el.

-gha ! Casi lo olvido ngh ten Ruby- dijo sacando una bolsita de su mochila- muffins de arandano y chocolate, tus favoritos- le dedico una bella sonrisa y siguió al pelinegro.

-gra...gracias ..-era ahora o nunca, el inicio del plan- hey Craig! Llamaron los Stoch, vieron a Stripe en su jardín!-mintió la chica

-Que ! Mierda, Tweek sostén esto !- dijo entregándole los libros y salio corriendo.

Primera parte del plan "deshacerse de Craig" lista, ahora estaba a solas con Tweek.

-subiré estas cosas y esperaré a Craig- dijo el nervioso rubio, ruby corrió a la cocina a preparar cafe, el punto débil del rubio, su confesión tenia que ser perfecta.

-gha ! Stripe esta aquí Ruby! Le avisare a Craig !- grito Tweek desde el segundo piso

-mierda..-murmuró Ruby, necesitaba un plan B urgente.

...

Paso el rato y la chica ya sabia que hacer, la lavadora estaba encendida y en ella la colección de camisetas de red race de Craig. Vacio una botella de cloro adentro y salio corriendo, el pelinegro no podría evitar socorrer a sus preciadas prendas cuando le avisara de lo ocurrido. Subió las escaleras y llego hasta la puerta del cuarto se su hermano, iba decidida pero un ruido extraño la hizo detenerse.

-ahhhhhh Craiiiigh...

Jadeos? La chica no se detuvo a pensar y abrió la puerta de golpe.

-mierda mi ojoo!

-ghaaaa! Lo sientooo!

-que carajo hacen!?

Nada la habría preparado para escena que acaba de presenciar...Ambos chicos estaban completamente desnudos, Tweek sobre la cama de Craig y el pelinegro de rodillas en el suelo y con algo blanco en su ojo y boca. El sonido de la puerta abriendose hizo que Craig se apartara de "lo que estaba haciendo" y que Tweek se se fuera antes de lo planeado eyaculando en el ojo de Craig.

-cierra la maldita puerta Ruby !-el pelinegro con una mano cubría su ojo y con otra se tapaba su miembro mientras que Tweek se refugio bajo las sabanas de la cama.

La chica salio corriendo con lagrimas en sus ojos, el idiota de su hermano le había arrebatado lo que más quería.

-hijo de puta...al menos jodi sus camisetas...

... extraaaa…

-te dije que ya no serviría lo de los pastelitos para distraerla- Craig acariciaba los rubios cabellos de Tweek, ambos estaban recostados y aun desnudos en su cama.

-gha! Tendremos que pensar en algo más ahora.

-que se joda, ahora sabe que no debe entrar- Craig comenzo a besar el cuello de su novio. Tweek se levanto y subio sobre su novio, frotando su entrepierna con la de el craig y mirándolo coquetamente.

-y..ngh en que estábamos ?...

 **Debería estar trabajando en muchas cosas pero recorde algunas cosas y agafahahs salio esta idea, basada en algunas cosas locas de la vida, a quien no le gusto un chico mayor ?**


End file.
